


Мальчишка

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: Что-то никогда не меняется.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134152
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF KHR тексты G-T 2021





	Мальчишка

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280), бета [PrInSe_Kiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/).

«Какой же он мальчишка!» — думает Дино, уклоняясь от первого удара. Мысли про потенциал Кёи, его способности, силу и решительность приходят потом. Первое (и как подсказывает Дино редко подводящая его интуиция) — мальчишка. И дело не в обманчивой подростковой хрупкости, временной мягкости черт лица и уж тем более не в школьной форме. Мальчишка прячется в хитром блеске с вызовом прищуренных глаз, в на секунду промелькнувшей самодовольной усмешке, в приглушённых заинтересованных интонациях. В фирменном: «Я забью тебя до смерти». 

Мальчишка — это совсем не про возраст на самом деле. Про другое совсем.

Кёя вытягивается в росте, теперь он более осязаемый и жёсткий, черты лица хищно заостряются, а школьную форму сменяет официальный костюм (который в первый раз чуть не заставил Дино позабыть обо всём и обмануться). Все говорят, что Кёя с возрастом становится всё страшнее, а Дино в ответ лишь улыбается беззаботно: его мальчишка всё так же на месте. Более того, прятаться перестаёт: ухмыляется с наглецой, в глаза прямо смотрит, капризничает, чуть кривя губы, дразнится постоянно, игрушками делиться не желает. И самого Дино делить ни с кем не намерен. 

Привкус крови на губах — дело привычное: и собственная неуклюжесть способствует, и образ жизни располагает, да и любимый ученик не брезгует подобным образом напомнит о себе. Дино улыбается: Кёя спасает пинком с поля боя, беспокойство выражает ударом тонфы. В конце концов, кто будет считать синяки и выяснять их природу после напряжённого боя?

— Какой же ты мальчишка! — произносит Дино разбитыми губами, с бесконечной лаской и восхищением.

С бесконечной любовью, чего уж там.

Кёя фыркает без недовольства, просто чтобы что-то ответить. Слова он так до сих пор и не подобрал. Целует сам, привстав на носочки, старательно аккуратно, но всё равно жарко до одури. Дино отвечает, ведётся будто бы он сам мальчишка, прижимает к себе, несмотря на ноющую боль в грудине. 

Он тоже делиться Кёей ни с кем не будет.


End file.
